


Simpatia pelo Diabo

by j520j



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Books reference, Canon Divergence, First Meetings, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Shakespeare Quotations, Slow Burn, Songs reference, Violent Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-01-28 14:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12608660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j520j/pseuds/j520j
Summary: Cabell Dice é um bem-sucedido cantor e compositor de jazz em Inkwell Isle, mas ele deseja mais fama, dinheiro e poder.Talvez ele possa conseguir isto com o dono do novo cassino da ilha, se não perder a alma primeiro.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> O título é uma referência à música dos Rolling Stones "Sympathy for the Devil".
> 
> "Cabell" é o primeiro nome de Cab Calloway, cantor de jazz que serviu de base para o King Dice.

Aplausos.

Cabell Dice não diria que o som é ruim, mas já faz algum tempo que ele procura por outro tipo de emoção.

A Big Dice Band faz um grande sucesso por toda Inkwell Isle. Ou, pelo menos, aquilo que você pode considerar como um 'grande sucesso' num lugar tão pequeno e provinciano como aquele.

Parece que faz uma vida desde que Cabell saiu de sua terra natal para tentar a sorte em outras paragens. Ele era um jovem hepster à procura de trabalho. Sem referências, ele tinha apenas uma bela voz, bons movimentos de dança e - segundo algumas pessoas - uma boa aparência. Jazz era uma novidade em Inkwell Isle e levou um tempo até as pessoas se acostumarem com o som rápido e o ritmo dançante daquele novo estilo de música.

Dice era único ali e isto o ajudou a se destacar. Ele começou cantando e dançando nas ruas para conseguir alguns trocados. Depois foi convidado por donos de bares e boates para fazer pequenas apresentações. Aos poucos outros músicos começaram a se interessar pelo seu estilo e se juntaram à ele para formar uma banda. Logo, Cabell Dice se tornou Prince Dice: o grande 'Hi-de-ho man'

Foi divertido. Por um tempo.

Ele já estava cansado de se apresentar em palcos pequenos, bares mal frequentados ou mesmo ter que dividir uma noite de apresentações com Ludwig ou Wolfgang. Aqueles dois eram muito irritantes e não entendiam nada de música de verdade.

As pessoas ainda aplaudiam Dice, mas ele podia sentir que, a cada nova apresentação, a plateia perdia o entusiasmo. E ele também.

Ele precisava de algo novo. Algum novo desafio que o renovasse.

"Estamos fora, Dice!" disse Ribby, numa noite especialmente monótona após um show. "Estamos caindo fora da banda!"

"Oh, muito obrigado!" Cabell disse, dando um sorriso irônico para o sapo. "Já estava prevendo que você e seu irmão Croaks iriam abandonar o barco. Foi por isto que eu mandei um telegrama pedindo para Chimes assumir a percussão na banda. Vocês dois nunca foram muito bons nisso, de qualquer forma. Sempre errando o ritmo."

"Oh, você sempre pensa em tudo, não é, cabeça de dado?" o sapo cruzou seus braços e exibiu sua língua enorme para o homem. "Bem, sorte a sua que eu estou de bom humor, senão iria embora deixando uma nova marca roxa nesta sua cara! Você teria dois números '2' na sua cabeça!"

"E desde quando você sabe dar um soco sem quebrar todos os seus frágeis dedinhos de batráquio?"

Dice conhecia a história dos irmãos sapos Ribby e Croaks. Desde jovens eles tentaram a sorte nos ringues clandestinos para conseguir algum dinheiro. Brigar era o que mais gostavam, mas infelizmente eles nunca foram muito bons nisso. Sempre apanhavam de todos os seus oponentes e sua carreira nos ringues sempre foi um fracasso completo.

"Heh, agora é diferente!" o sapo flexionou o braço para mostrar os músculos, embora não tivesse nada ali. "Eu e Crocks estamos de volta aos ringues! Nós ficamos fortes! Agora nem Goopy Le Grande pode nos derrotar!"

"Oh, é mesmo?" Dice não parecia muito convencido. "E como foi que vocês ficaram tão fortes de uma hora para outra?"

A pergunta pareceu incomodar o sapo, mas ele deu um suspiro e ergueu o queixo quando falou:

"Nós fizemos um Acordo!"

................................................

Desde quando Inkwell Isle tinha um cassino? E por que a Big Dice Band nunca foi convidada para tocar lá?

Cabell Dice se aproximou dos grandes e intimidadores portões com cautela. Cheiro de enxofre penetrava pelo seu único ponto rosado no meio do rosto. Assim que entrou no estabelecimento luzes, cores, sons e risos o inundaram. Aquele era o cassino mais extraordinário que ele já havia visto.

Ok, ele não tinha visto muitos em sua vida. Apenas uns poucos em sua terra natal, onde ele se limitava a ficar na porta fazendo números de sapateados em troca de uns trocados. Ele jamais havia entrado em um cassino e o que ele viu o deixou deslumbrado.

Diversas mesas com pessoas jogando cartas, garçons servindo drinks, muitas máquinas caça-níqueis, uma banda pouco animada tocando ao fundo (ele precisava mesmo apresentar seus serviços ao dono do lugar!) três grandes roletas girando sem parar e uma mesa com... oh! Dados!

Naquele mundo não era incomum pessoas nascerem com partes do corpo semelhantes à objetos do cotidiano: cantil, lâmpada, relógio, chaleira, xícara, etc. E alguns acabam enveredando para uma profissão que tenha a ver com a sua forma, como aquele ladrão que tinha forma de moeda.

Não que isto seja uma regra. Forkington, por exemplo, tinha cabeça de garfo, mas não trabalhava num restaurante ou coisa parecida (alias, o lugar onde ele trabalhava era um mistério).

Mas assim que viu os dados rolando, Cabell sentiu uma certa... atração por aquela atividade. Imaginou-se trabalhando naquele lugar, observando as pessoas jogarem dados, a emoção de ganhar ou perder e tudo o que vinha daquilo.

Mas não. Ele estava ali por outra razão. Queria saber quem era a pessoa com quem os irmãos sapos haviam feito o tal 'acordo'. Seria um treinador de lutadores? Não, nem mesmo todo o treino do mundo faria aqueles dois incompetentes se tornarem fortes. Seria um cientista que criou alguma fórmula mágica? Algum médico que implantou bigornas no lugar das mãos deles? Quem seria...?

Por um instante, as luzes do cassino se apagaram. A temperatura aumentou. E a banda começou a tocar uma outra canção (embora um pouco fora do ritmo... Dice realmente precisava apresentar seus talentos!). Uma voz tonitruante se fez ouvir e começou a cantar:

 

_Please allow me to introduce myself_

_I'm a man of wealth and taste_

_I've been around for a long, long year_

_Stole many a man's soul to waste!_

 

Era um homem (ou uma cabra, talvez? Ele tinha chifres!) alto, com pelos negros cobrindo seu corpo dos pés à cabeça. Suas mãos e pés tinham garras afiadas e seu sorriso assustador exibia presas. Ele tinha uma cauda longa que, a cada batida, estalava feito um chicote. Os funcionários do cassino se curvavam diante dele enquanto ele passava e continuava cantando:

 

_Pleased to meet you_

_Hope you guess my name_

_But what's puzzling you_

_Is the nature of my game!_

 

 

Cabell não saberia dizer o que o impressionou mais: a voz do homem, seu porte, a subserviência ostensiva das pessoas ou mesmo saber qual era sua identidade.

O Diabo.

É claro que ele já tinha ouvido falar nesta criatura. Em sua terra natal seus pais o levavam para a igreja. Porém as coisas que os pregadores falavam pareciam mais um conto de fadas (daqueles bem tediosos) do que a realidade.

No entanto existia um Diabo. E ele estava bem na frente dele.

Ele terminou de cantar e fez uma mesura. Todos no cassino começaram a aplaudir. Um tridente surgiu em sua mão esquerda e ele começou a girá-lo de forma exibicionista.

"Sejam muito bem-vindos ao meu cassino! Espero que todos estejam se divertindo!" ele disse, sua voz poderosa ecoando pelo salão. "Para aqueles que estiverem dispostos a fazer apostas realmente altas, basta falar comigo! Minha sala está de portas abertas para aqueles que desejam fazer Acordos! E eu garanto que eu sempre terei tudo aquilo que vocês desejarem!"

O que Dice queria era mais fama. Mais dinheiro. Mais poder. Ele já havia chegado ao limite de tudo o que poderia conquistar em Inkwell Isle. Não havia mais para onde crescer.

Ou talvez houvesse. Se ele conseguisse trazer a Big Dice Band para este lugar...

"Oh, quem é você?" o demônio se aproximou de Cabell. "Uma cara nova, certamente! Eu teria reparado se um rostinho quadrado e bonito como o seu já tivesse aparecido no meu cassino."

"Uh..."  surpreso com a aproximação abrupta, Dice recuou um passo. "Bo-boa noite, sr... hmmm... Diabo! Meu nome é Cabell Dice, mais conhecido como Prince Dice, o 'Hi-de-ho man' de Inkwell Isle."

"Nunca ouvi falar."

"Oh." foi difícil esconder sua expressão de desapontamento. "Eu... huh... vim aqui para..."

"... para fazer um Acordo comigo, não é?" o Diabo murmurou.

"Não!" Cabell teria recuado mais um passo se a mão do Diabo em seu ombro o impedisse de se afastar mais. "Eu vim aqui para... para oferecer meus serviços com a Big Dice Band. Nós somos excelentes músicos e podemos animar este lugar para valer!"

 "Oh, então você sabe cantar e dançar?" o Biabo passou a língua nos lábios de um jeito obsceno. "Diga-me: você pode fazer uma apresentação solo, sem o auxilio da sua banda?"

"Bem, eu poderia. Precisaria apenas de um gramofone para tocar a música de fundo."

"Sem problema! E você também toparia fazer um show para um público... menor? E num lugar mais privado."

"Hmmm, por acaso este público menor e mais privado seria... só o senhor?"

"E além de charmoso, é inteligente!"

Dice removeu a mão do Diabo do seu ombro, girou nos calcanhares e começou a se dirigir para a porta. A criatura, no entanto, o segurou pelo braço.

"Oh, não se faça de difícil! Eu sei o que você quer!"

"Você não sabe nada!" Dice exclamou, puxando o braço.

"Você quer fama, dinheiro e poder!"

Dice engoliu em seco. Antes que pudesse dizer algo, o demônio continuou falando:

"Hehe, surpreso? Saber o desejo das pessoas é um talento que eu tenho! Ás vezes eu sei de coisas que as próprias pessoas nem imaginam que desejam!" a criatura se aproximou e colocou a mão no ombro de Cabell, acariciando de leve a face '3' do seu rosto. "Eu posso conseguir estas coisas para você com um estalar de dedos. É tudo tão fácil! E de brinde eu posso lhe dar esta... 'outra' coisa que você quer sem cobrar nada!"

"Que... que outra coisa?!"

"Quer que eu diga em voz alta? Heh, com todo o gosto...!"

"Pare." a voz de Dice adquiriu um tom mais autoritário e os olhos do Diabo pareceram se encantar com aquela mudança de postura. "Eu não farei Acordos com você!"

Cabell deu as costas ao demônio, embora seu coração estivesse aos pulos. Ele tentava disfarçar seu medo de ter irritado o próprio diabo caminhando de forma dura e altiva em direção à saída.

Ele não era idiota: sabia que Acordos com o Diabo apenas resultariam em sua ruína. Não, ele jamais entregaria sua alma à ele.

... mas saiu dali pensando que não seria tão ruim entregar seu corpo.


	2. Chapter 2

Palcos provincianos, no meio da floresta de Inkwell Isle, eram os piores.

Para começar, não havia luz elétrica. A única iluminação vinha da bunda de meia dúzia de vaga-lumes que bebiam e fumavam no teto do pequeno palco. Microfone, nem pensar. Felizmente a voz de Cabell era alta e clara e ele não precisava de tal apetrecho.

Prince Dice fez seu show, como todos esperavam. A única coisa boa era que os caipiras ficavam muito mais impressionados com ele do que o público da cidade. Estavam todos sentados na grama, sem mesas cheias de uísque para lhes tirar a atenção do show.

 

_Hey, folks! Have you ever met that funny reefer man?!_

 

O público gritava: " _Reefer man_!"

_Have you ever met that funny reefer man?!_

 

Todos ficavam vidrados nos movimentos de Dice que flutuava pelo palco enquanto conduzia o ritmo da música. Pequenos puxões na lapela do seu terno impecável, seus quadris remexendo com entusiasmo e piscadelas dos seus olhos verdes faziam as damas (e alguns cavalheiros) suspirarem por ele. Cabell sabia como conquistar o público. Sobretudo na hora de fazê-los cantar junto:

 

_If he said he walks the ocean, any time he takes the notion_

_then you know you're talking to reefer man!_

 

" _Reefer man_!" gritaram dois garotos com canecas no lugar da cabeça que estavam na primeira fila e que, provavelmente, deveriam ser menores de idade. O conteúdo líquido de suas cabeças espirrava na borda do palco. Aquele deveria ser o primeiro show deles.

Uma mulher de cabelos castanhos, vestido vermelho e nariz pontudo abria os braços e cantava com empolgação. Dice a conhecia de outros shows. Ele a reconhecia das várias cartas com fotos que os fãs lhe enviavam. O nome dela era Hilda, se ele não estava enganado, e ela era destas fãs apaixonadas que o seguia por toda parte. _Você e várias outras, baby!_ ele pensava, com orgulho.

Um dos músicos  errou a sincronia. Cabell ergueu a voz para disfarçar a dissonância. Felizmente ele estava preparado para improvisos. Com algumas exclamações de "Hi-de-ho-de-ho!" ninguém percebeu nada. Todos olhavam para ele com atenção e admiração.

E então, a música chegou ao fim.

Aplausos.

Mais uma vez, Cabell Dice não diria que o som é ruim, mas... de novo... já faz algum tempo que ele procura por outro tipo de emoção.

A Big Dice Band tocou mais meia dúzia de canções, levando o público à loucura. Quando o show terminou, o Prince Dice soprou um beijo para seus fãs e fez uma mesura. Todos aplaudiam e pediam por mais.

"Um autógrafo! Por favor, um autógrafo!" várias pessoas imploravam. Em outros tempos Cabell teria prazer em assinar um por um, mas ele estava cansado.

"Desculpe, amigos. Não hoje. Nós precisamos ir." disse o hepster, num tom de quem pede desculpas. Guardas apareceram e garantiram que ninguém se aproximaria do músico. Os fãs pareciam decepcionados, mas entenderam.

Exceto uma delas.

Quando a banda estava guardando os instrumentos dentro do caminhão de transporte, um som de turbina fez todos olharem para cima. Os guardas apitaram, indicando que havia problemas na área, mas logo foram silenciados com o som de alguma coisa pesada caindo sobre eles.

Dice olhou para trás e percebeu que um gigantesco touro em forma de nuvens havia pisoteado os guardas. E, para seu assombro, no instante seguinte o touro se transformou em Hilda Berg.

"Desculpe, querido! Desculpe, desculpe, desculpe! Não queria assustar você!" ela disse, com uma voz estridente e forte. Ela começou a se aproximar devagar. "É que eu não podia deixar você ir sem... sem... aaaaahhhh!" exclamou quando ficou à menos de um metro de distância de Cabell. "Golly! Oh, eu mal posso acreditar que estou falando com você! Em pessoa! Estou tão... tão...!"

"Er... calma." Dice ergueu as mãos, pedindo para que a mulher se acalmasse (e também para não deixar transparecer o medo que sentia dos poderes dela. Ela realmente havia se transformado num touro segundos atrás?)

"Ah sim, claro! Desculpe, eu vou em acalmar. Oh e eu nem me apresentei. Meu nome é Hilda Berg. Eu cheguei a... hum... enviar algumas cartas para você com fotos minhas há alguns meses!"

"Sim, eu as recebi."

"Recebeu mesmo? Gostou delas? Eu queria enviar mais, mas tive problemas com o...!"

"Eu entendo." Dice a interrompeu de forma meio rude. "Você quer um autógrafo?"

"Oh, sim, sim, sim! Eu ficaria muito grata!"

Hilda estendeu uma folha de papel que, virando do outro lado, era uma foto de Cabell recortada de um jornal (e estava cheia de manchas vermelhas de batom). Ele assinou seu nome com nervosismo e devolveu à mulher, esforçando-se para manter o sorriso.

"Muito obrigada! Obrigada! Ohhhh! Eu vou em todos os seus shows!"

"Ah, que bom."

"Eu comprei os seus discos! Eu também compro todo jornal ou revista onde você aparece. Eu sou sua fã número um!"

"Fico feliz que goste da minha música."

"Gostar? Eu amo a sua música! Amo as suas danças! Amo a sua voz! E também amo... amo...!"

"Senhorita Berg, eu realmente precioso ir." ele a interrompeu de novo.

"Oh, claro, claro! Não quero te atrapalhar, de jeito nenhum! Oh, e muito obrigada de novo! Obrigada!"

A mulher se transformou em um pequeno dirigível e saiu voando pela noite de Inkwell. Dice soltou um longo suspiro. Ele já estava acostumado a ter fãs malucas no seu pé, mas esta tal de Hilda Berg parecia ser bastante insistente... e perigosa.

"Esta mulher sabe como chamar a atenção!" disse o Piloto Cantil, o dono do caminhão que fazia o transporte da banda. "Eu dei a ela algumas aulas de pilotagem quando era uma garotinha e mal sabia voar sozinha. Sua forma híbrida com um dirigível não era tão fácil de controlar."

"É, ela também não parece ser uma pessoa fácil de controlar." Dice cruzou os braços. "Também ensinou a ela a como se transformar num touro?"

"Oh, não. Este poder, e muitos outros igualmente perigosos, ela não aprendeu comigo. De fato nem faz parte da natureza dela esta habilidade de se transformar em signos zodiacais."

"E como ela aprendeu a fazer isto?"

"Segundo ela mesma me contou, ela fez um ACORDO."

 

.........................................................

 

O Pub Moldenhauer era o mais caro em Inkwell Isle e aceitava pessoas com os bolsos cheios de dinheiro. Diferente do 2-Strip Gentlemen's Club, que tinha Forkington como leão-de-chácara e que era necessário preencher certos 'requisitos mínimos' para entrar que ninguém conseguia entender quais eram. Provavelmente devia ser um local bem vazio.

Uma banda tocava jazz (realmente, não havia ninguém que se equiparasse com a Big Dice Band naquele lugar) e Cabell tentava relaxar bebendo uísque doze anos e fumando um charuto importado. Ele estava numa mesa privada, num canto escuro do pub, sozinho.

Não havia muito mais coisas para se gastar dinheiro naquele lugar.

 _Preciso cair fora daqui._ ele pensava, soltando a fumaça para cima. _Inkwell já me encheu. Preciso de novos desafios._

Mas quem disse que ele tinha coragem de abandonar sua zona de conforto?

Inkwell Isle era uma droga, mas pelo menos ele era tratado como um príncipe naquele lugar. Se ele tentasse levar a Big Dice Band para outros lugares ele sabia que não teria mais tanto prestígio. Ele seria um desconhecido, lutando por espaço num ambiente onde havia outros tão talentosos como ele. Cabell não seria mais um príncipe.

"Antes reinar no Inferno que servir no Céu..." ele murmurou, enquanto batia as cinzas do charuto em um cinzeiro.

"Concordo plenamente!"

Dice quase pulou para fora da pele quando percebeu quem estava ao seu lado. _Falando no Diabo...!_ ele pensou. E o sorriso que o Diabo fez deu à ele a impressão de que a criatura podia ler seus pensamentos.

"O que uma coisinha tão bela como você está fazendo aqui, bebendo sozinho? Chega a ser um crime!" o Diabo sentou-se à mesa. "Peça o que quiser! Fica por minha conta!"

"Boa tentativa." Dice bufou. "Mas eu não quero nada de você."

"Você é realmente teimoso... gosto disto!" uma mão cheia de garras tocou de leve na mão de Cabell que segurava o copo de uísque. O hepster afastou a mão como se tivesse sido eletrocutada. "Whoa, calma! Não precisa ter tanto medo. Eu não mordo!" um sorriso cheio de presas se formou no rosto do Diabo. "A não ser que você peça!"

"Já disse que não quero nada de você!" Dice se levantou da mesa. "Deixe-me em paz."

"Oh, então você _quer_ algo! Quer que eu te deixe em paz!"

"Não tente me enganar com jogo de palavras!" o homem franziu as sobrancelhas. "Os habitantes desta ilha podem ser um bando de idiotas e fazerem acordos com você sem pensar, mas eu não sou como eles! Pode desistir de tentar conseguir minha alma! Eu jamais a negociaria com você!"

"Entendo."

Dice arregalou os olhos. O modo rápido e categórico com que o Diabo pareceu aceitar aquele último argumento o surpreendeu. Mas o que mais surpreendeu o hepster foi quando a criatura ficou de pé. Queixo erguido, peito estufado, postura ereta, chifres apontando para cima. Cabell engoliu em seco e não era de medo.

"Desde o momento que coloquei os olhos em você eu percebi que você era diferente." o Diabo continuou. Um sorriso amigável (mas perigoso) se formou em seu rosto. "Você, com a mais absoluta certeza, não é um idiota. Você é esperto e não vou mais ofender a sua inteligência insistindo que você faça um Acordo comigo."

"Ah... ótimo." Dice disse, um pouco preocupado.

"No entanto, eu é que gostaria de fazer um Acordo com você."

"Heim?" o homem piscou algumas vezes. "Está dizendo que você quer me pedir algo?"

"Sim." o Diabo deu um passo a frente. Seu rosto ficou à poucos centímetros do rosto de Cabell. "Quero pedir um beijo."

O hepster prendeu a respiração. Não sabia como reagir diante daquilo. Sua cabeça, sempre tão rápida em dar respostas espertas, parecia estar funcionando mais lentamente naquele momento.

"Oh... um beijo? E você... hã... o que você me daria em troca?"

"Que tal a minha alma?" o Diabo sorriu.

"Uh, eu não acho que eu tenha meios para... coletá-la." Dice estralou os dedos nervosamente. "Que tal se você... hmm... se você me arranjasse um bom saxofonista? A Big Dice Band realmente precisa de um."

"Um? Por que não três?" o Diabo sorriu. "Três bons saxofonistas pelo preço de um beijo seu?"

"Oh, ele não é _tão_ caro assim..."

Cabell teve que parar de falar, pois a mão do Diabo segurava o seu queixo quadrado. Agora a criatura estava tão perto que ele podia sentir a respiração dele em seus lábios.

"Sim, é." disse o demônio, aproximando-se centímetro à centímetro. "Caro e precioso."

O beijo foi simples e casto. Os lábios dos dois homens se tocaram e ficaram assim por alguns instantes, até o demônio se afastar devagar. Os olhos de Dice permaneceram fechados durante todo o tempo e quando se abriram o Diabo estava sorrindo.

"Pronto." a criatura disse, sorrindo sem parar. "Passe no meu cassino amanhã e você terá os seus saxofonistas."

Estalando os dedos, o Diabo desapareceu numa nuvem de fumaça e enxofre.

Ainda mesmerizado pelo que havia acabado de acontecer, Dice levou a mão aos lábios. Ficou imaginando se o demônio estava falando a verdade e se realmente os músicos estariam esperando por ele no cassino - e se eles eram realmente tão bons.

Mesmo se não fosse verdade, ainda assim valeu a pena. _Eu poderia ter dado a ele bem mais... acho que eu QUERO dar e ele bem mais..._ o músico pensou. Suspirando, ele chamou o garçom e pediu a conta.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tive que aumentar a classificação indicativa da fic depois deste capítulo :)

Um beijo. O preço foi um beijo.

No dia seguinte a Tipsy Troop estava na Big Dice Band tocando saxofones. Eles podiam ser um trio de bêbados, mas eram muito bons músicos. E a melhor parte é que Dice não precisava lhes pagar um salário.

"Och Diabozz nus mandouch trabaliar p'ra vocheeee!" disse o Copo de Rum, sempre com sua fala enrolada. "Num pricisa nus paga naun..."

Aparentemente aqueles três havia feito um Acordo com o Diabo e agora o demônio era dono deles. E sua ordem era servir o Prince Dice sem questionar - e sem pagamento.

Cabell deveria se sentir mal por eles, mas a verdade é que a qualidade da banda havia melhorado muito com a entrada da Tipsy Troop. Pelo menos ele tentava tratá-los da melhor maneira possível, embora ele sentisse que não fazia muita diferença. Um escravo bem tratado ainda era um escravo.

Pensar que ele poderia ter o mesmo destino o deixava com uma sensação ruim no estômago.

As coisas continuaram bem durante um tempo, mas uma semana depois o Diabo havia cruzado em seu caminho de novo quando o músico estava caminhando no Pier Leste de Inkwell Isle para relaxar.

"Gostou do trio?" a voz do demônio era retumbante, pegando Dice de surpresa.

"Oh!" o hepster levou a mão ao coração e soltou um resmungo. "Você precisa parar de me assustar."

"Por quê? Medo é o instinto mais primitivo." uma mão peluda pousou no ombro de Dice. Ele estremeceu com o contato. "E o alívio que vem depois do medo é sempre muito doce."

"É... talvez."

"Não está vestido de forma muito elegante hoje."

"Oh, é meu dia de folga." Cabell fez um gesto para suas roupas simples, uma camisa social preta com um par de calças de passeio brancas. "Às vezes é bom me livrar daquele terno roxo."

"Eu também prefiro vê-lo sem aquele terno!" a intenção maliciosa na frase estava muito clara.

Dice torceu os lábios e balançou a cabeça. Ele se perguntava por que aquele demônio estava investindo tanto tempo nele quando era óbvio que havia outras pessoas muito mais fáceis de ludibriar. Distraidamente, ele se debruçou na grade do pier, observando o mar sob a noite.

"O que as pessoas costumam pedir para você?"

"Oh, as mais variadas coisas!" o Diabo também encostou na grade, embora ele estivesse olhando para Cabell ao invés do mar. "Muitos me pedem para lhes darem meios de conquistar seus objetivos. Por exemplo, os irmãos sapo: eles queriam serem lutadores, mas não tinham força física para isto. Eu lhe dei poder."

"Sim. Eu vi pelo jornal local que eles ganharam o cinturão dos campeões há alguns dias atrás. Depois de derrotarem Goopy Le Grande."

"Exato. E, no dia seguinte, este Goopy Le Grande fez um Acordo comigo."

"Heh. Imagino que as lutas ficarão mais equilibradas agora." Dice removeu um pacote de cigarros do bolso da camisa. Quando foi acender um, o polegar do demônio já estava diante do rosto dele. Em chamas. "Oh, obrigado pelo fogo. Não vou ter que lhe dar minha alma por ele, vou?"

"Ei, eu posso ser generoso de vez em quando e oferecer coisas sem nada em troca."

"Que adorável." o músico soltou a fumaça pelo seu ponto roxo no meio do rosto. "O que mais as pessoas lhe pedem?"

"Vejamos: dinheiro costuma ser o mais comum." o demônio começou a enumerar as coisas nos dedos. "Bens materiais diversos. Proezas físicas. Proezas intelectuais. Amor..."

"Amor?"

"Sim! Sabia que aquela garota, Hilda, me pediu você?"

Cabell quase derrubou o cigarro no mar.

"Mas eu expliquei a ela que não seria possível." o Diabo continuou. "Afinal este tipo de acordo envolve a vontade de outra pessoa. Se ela me pedisse um dos meus lacaios para amar eu poderia obrigar a criatura a se apaixonar por ela, já que eu possuo o controle da alma dos meus servos, mas no seu caso não. Tudo o que pude fazer foi dar a ela poder para parecer mais atraente para você."

"Desde quando se transformar num touro feito de nuvens a deixa mais atraente para mim?!"

"Ei, ela quem pediu! Lembro que ela disse alguma coisa sobre 'compatibilidade de signos' entre os apaixonados ou algo assim e eu lhe dei o poder de ser de qualquer signo que desejasse." o demônio deu uma risada. "Claro que não funcionou como ela esperava."

"Ah!" Dice jogou sua cabeça quadrada para trás. "Hahahaha! Oh, não acredito que você me fez rir!"

"Fico feliz que eu tenha conseguido jogar um pouco de calor neste seu coração de pedra de capricórnio!"

"Dá um tempo!" o demônio terminou o cigarro e o apagou na grade do pier. "Bem, eu preciso ir embora."

"Tão cedo? Por que não vem até o meu cassino?"

"Não estou me sentindo com sorte hoje."

"Mas eu estou."

Sem nenhum constrangimento, o demônio agarrou Cabell pela cintura e o trouxe para perto do seu corpo. Apesar de estar sem roupas no meio daquela noite fria o seu pelo era quente. E suave ao toque, Dice percebeu. Foi por isto que o hepster levou alguns instantes para reagir.

"Sabe... existe uma lei contra pessoas que agarram as outras sem consentimento!" ele disse, livrando-se dos braços do Diabo.

"Como se você não tivesse gostado!"

"Está frio! É claro que um pelo quente é agradável ao toque."

"Conheço um lugar onde você pode sentir o meu pelo quente a noite toda!"

"Não." a voz de Dice soou categórica. "Deixe-me em paz. Eu tenho uma longa caminhada até minha casa."

"Você vai a pé?!" o demônio sacudiu a cabeça. "Oh, não! Não posso deixar que ande sozinho por aí."

"Vai chamar um táxi? Vai ser difícil encontrar um por aqui no meio da noite."

"Vou fazer melhor: quem tal eu fazer um outro acordo em troca de um transporte particular perpétuo para você e sua banda?"

"Transporte?" a ideia não parecia ruim. Cabell sempre enfrentava problemas quando dependia dos transportes do Piloto Cantil. "Bem... depende! O que você quer em troca?"

"Que tal um... como vocês mortais chamam mesmo?" o demônio coçou a cabeça e depois sorriu, triunfante. "Ah, sim! Que tal um beijo francês?"

Dice arregalou os olhos. Sua boca ficou entreaberta com o choque e o Diabo aproveitou para avançar.

As mãos do demônio estavam em sua cintura de novo e seus lábios estavam famintos. Sua língua bipartida dançou dentro da boca de Dice, mandando arrepios em direção à sua espinha. Quando percebeu, Cabell estava beijando-o de volta. O beijo foi intenso, sob o luar e com as suaves ondas do mar ao fundo.

"Ah..." o hepster quebrou o beijo e afastou o rosto. "... já chega."

"Você quer mais." o demônio não fez uma pergunta, mas uma constatação.

"Quero ir para casa." Dice franziu as sobrancelhas e se afastou mais.

"Claro." o desapontamento na voz do demônio era evidente.

Ele levou dois dedos à boca e deu um longo assobio. Em alguns instantes, o som do trote de cavalos começou a ficar audível. Logo, uma trupe de cavalos esqueletos apareceram puxando uma carruagem. Um deles, que parecia ser o líder, flutuava acima dos outros.

"Mandou nos chamar, mestre?" disse o equino, soltando um relincho espectral.

"Sim, Phear Lap. A partir de hoje você e seus amigos irão servir Cabell Dice. Irão transportar ele e sua banda para onde ele quiser, a hora que ele quiser."

"Sim, senhor!"

A porta da carruagem se abriu de forma abrupta. O hepster parecia incerto em entrar na carruagem ou não. O seu interior parecia escuro e pouco convidativo.

"Você realmente não confia em mim." o demônio balançou a cabeça, aborrecido.

"Oh, já se olhou no espelho?" Cabell perguntou. "O que te faz pensar que o senhor das mentiras merece confiança?"

"Hah, mentiras?" o Diabo pareceu se divertir com a acusação. "O único pecado que eu não cometo é mentir, bonitão. Sim, existem muitos demônios que mentem, mas não eu. Acha que Acordos podem ser feitos desta forma? Existem regras quando você monta um contrato que nem mesmo eu posso quebrar."

"Hmmm, certo." ainda hesitante, Dice entrou na carruagem.

O demônio avançou, enquanto a porta ainda estava aberta, para lhe dar um último beijo suave de despedida em seus lábios.

"Ei!"

"Ora, vamos! Se eu posso ser generoso de vez em quando e oferecer coisas sem nada em troca, você também pode, não é?"

Antes que Dice pudesse dar uma resposta, o demônio fechou a porta da carruagem. Com um estalido, a carruagem levantou vôo.

 

....................................................................................

 

O transporte que Phear Lap e seus cavalos esqueletos ofereciam era muito bom. Rápido, efetivo, confortável e... de graça. Dice agora podia economizar o dinheiro do transporte para comprar instrumentos melhores para a banda.

Numa tarde, logo depois dos ensaios matinais, ele e o Diabo se encontraram mais uma vez. A criatura estava cada vez mais atrevida e, desta vez, pediu um 'make out'. Isto fez Dice se lembrar que os palcos da zona rural nunca tinham eletricidade, então ele pediu pelo seu próprio gerador de força. Um que jamais se esgotasse.

Poucos segundos depois um coelho chamado Hopus Pocus estava à serviço da banda, conjurando eletricidade para os microfones e as luzes do palco com um toque da sua varinha mágica. A criatura ainda fazia alguns efeitos especiais para o show com seus poderes.

Logo após a apresentação, o coelho tirou da cartola um bilhete do diabo e o entregou à Dice:

'Estou te esperando na floresta de Inkwell Isle para um piquenique noturno! Phear Lap sabe o caminho.'

 _Piquenique?_ Cabell deu uma risada tristonha. _Sério, o que ele pensa que eu sou? Alguma garota do colegial que ele vai conquistar com encontros românticos?_

Havia outro porém: o lugar era bastante isolado. Deserto. Sinistro. Dice estaria totalmente indefeso à mercê do Diabo se fosse neste encontro.

_Oh, como se um encontro num lugar movimentado e iluminado realmente impedisse aquele demônio de fazer o que quisesse comigo!_

O músico chamou o cavalo esqueleto e este o levou até a floresta de Inkwell Isle. O hepster só pensava que precisava cumprir a sua parte do acordo. Phear Lap o deixou sozinho na entrada da floresta e Cabell teve que caminhar a pé o restante do caminho. Em uma clareira iluminada pela lua, ele viu o Diabo.

Uma toalha preta e branca, imitando de forma macabra uma toalha de piquenique, foi posta sobre a grama. Numa cesta feita com tiras de couro negro entrelaçadas estavam carne, queijo, caviar e uma garrafa de vinho alemão Schloss Johannisberg, provavelmente mais antigo que a própria Alemanha.

"Você certamente não economizou!" Dice disse, sorrindo, enquanto inspecionava a garrafa de vinho.

"Oh, por favor! Dinheiro é só a coisa mais fácil do mundo de se conseguir! Encontrar esta garrafa de cem anos foi mais difícil."

"Você sempre consegue tudo o que quer, não é?"

Aquela afirmação pareceu deixar o demônio surpreso, mas ele apenas sorriu.

"Talvez hoje eu consiga!"

Os dois homens passaram a primeira homem comendo e conversando. Era interessante conhecer o Diabo um pouco mais à fundo. Ele tinha um humor negro bastante ferino, uma arrogância divertida e gostava bastante de falar sobre seu trabalho: coletar almas.

Dice começou a rir muito quando o demônio contou como ofereceu ao dono de um estúdio de desenho animado uma máquina de tinta para fazer com que todos os seus personagens se tornasse reais. Detalhe: um deles era um demônio e que acabou destruindo o estúdio inteiro.

"Hahaha! O idiota nem parou para pensar no que ele estava fazendo?" Dice comia outro caviar. "Isto é realmente possível? As pessoas podem realmente ser _tão_ estúpidas?"

"Quando as pessoas desejam coisas, elas se tornam estúpidas." o demônio bebeu o restante do vinho que havia sobrado na garrafa. "Enxergam apenas o final e não o meio. Quando o que desejam está ao alcance de seus dedos elas nem param para pensar no que vai lhes custar quando esticarem a mão e agarrarem o seu desejo."

"E aí você faz o Acordo... e pega a alma delas." Dice baixou a voz no final da frase.

"É." o Diabo assentiu com a cabeça. "Assim que funciona. Afinal, facilidades têm um preço."

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes. Apenas o som de Cabell mastigando um pedaço de queijo podia ser ouvido. Depois de engoli-lo, ele perguntou, evitando de olhar o demônio nos olhos:

"Para quê você precisa de almas?"

"Heim?" o demônio pareceu visivelmente desconcertado com a pergunta.

"Almas. Por que você precisa delas? Sério... você tem poderes incalculáveis. Tem lacaios no inferno que podem atender à todos os seus desejos e, se te faltar mão-de-obra, pode comprá-los com dinheiro que você cria do nada. Você não precisa destas almas, certo? Poderia continuar confortável sem elas."

"É verdade. Mas precisar e querer são coisas diferentes."

"Ok... por que você _quer_ almas?"

A pergunta pareceu fazer o demônio parar para pensar pela primeira vez no assunto.

"Não sei. Acho que é a satisfação da conquista." ele disse, com um sorriso. "Da mesma forma que eu não montei o cassino para obter lucro financeiro. De fato, se você der uma olhada nas contas do lugar, estão sempre no vermelho. Não que isto seja um problema, pois eu posso criar mais dinheiro assim." ele estalou os dedos para demonstrar seu argumento. "Aquele lugar é apenas uma isca para incautos sedentos por riqueza e vício virem e, após algumas rodadas e algumas bebidas, fazerem um Acordo comigo."

Ele fez uma pausa. Virou a garrafa de vinho e percebeu que estava vazia. Com um suspiro, a jogou longe e se virou para Dice.

"E você? Para que você quer mais fama, dinheiro e poder?"

"Bem..." o músico pareceu hesitar por um instante. "... porque é bom ter estas coisas. Quanto mais, melhor."

"E você se orgulha de tê-las conquistado?"

"Mas é claro!" Cabell ergueu o queixo quadrado. "Eu me orgulho bastante. Eu sou muito bom no que faço. Sou o melhor cantor e dançarino de jazz de Inkwell Isle! E tudo o que eu ganhei eu mereci, sem sombra de dúvidas!"

"Neste caso..." o demônio abriu um sorriso cheio de presas afiadas. "... qual seria a graça em conseguir mais dinheiro, fama e poder facilmente? Não é muito mais divertido conquistar do que ganhar?"

"Hmmm, sim. Você tem razã..."

Antes que Dice pudesse terminar a frase, o Diabo avançou sobre ele com um beijo faminto. Parece que a conversa havia acabado.

As mãos grandes do demônio estavam em suas costas. Seu peito se movia rapidamente pela respiração ofegante e pressionava o peito de Cabell, cujas mãos não sabiam bem onde ficar e o que fazer. Ele tocou de leve no pelo do demônio que estava quente e suave, enfim encontrando um repouso em volta dos seus ombros largos.

O sabor de vinho centenário ainda estava perceptível em sua boca. O beijo só era quebrado por alguns breves segundos para permitir que os dois pudessem respirar. Antes que se desse conta, Dice estava deitado com as costas no chão e a cabeça apoiada na borda da toalha de piquenique.

"Cobra caolha!" riu o demônio, percebendo que o rosto de Cabell, virado para cima, era o lado '1' da sua cabeça.

"Oh... isso significa má sorte?"

"Não para mim!"

O demônio continuou o beijo, desta vez mais faminto ainda. Suas mãos agora agarravam e acariciavam partes do corpo de Dice que havia muito tempo ninguém tocava. Peito, coxas, abdômen, virilha... um murmúrio suave escapou dos lábios do hepster e o Diabo tomou isto como um sinal que devia continuar.

Quando o zíper da calça roxa começou a ser baixado, Cabell segurou o pulso do demônio, impedindo-o de continuar.

"E-espere...!" ele exclamou, a respiração ainda arfante do 'making out'. " ... não... não podemos ir tão longe...!"

"Por que não?!" o Diabo franziu as sobrancelhas e sua voz soava bastante aborrecida. "Você quer isto! Eu posso sentir! Tanto na sua mente quanto no seu corpo!"

"Não." Dice arrastou-se para longe do demônio com o auxílio dos cotovelos. "Eu não posso...!"

Num movimento rápido as duas mãos do demônio agarraram os ombros de Cabell e o imobilizaram no chão. Um sentimento de pavor tomou conta do músico, acreditando que, desta vez, o demônio havia enfim perdido a paciência.

O Diabo o segurava pelos pulsos com força, quase à ponto de machucar, enquanto friccionava sua virilha na dele. Dice soltou outro murmúrio de prazer enquanto sentia uma familiar sensação de calor no meio das pernas.

"Pare de fingir que não quer isto!" o demônio ronronava próximo ao rosto do músico. "Você quer. Não pode me enganar quanto a isto. Eu posso ler sua mente e seus anseios. Você _quer_ se entregar à _mim_!"

"E-eu... já quis matar meu próprio pai..." gemeu Cabell, girando o corpo para tentar sair debaixo do demônio. "... mas isto não quer dizer que eu _fiz_ isto!"

Com um puxão, ele se libertou. Mas ele sabia que só estava livre porque o Diabo havia deixado. Ele sabia que não tinha a menor chance contra a criatura se ela realmente quisesse estuprá-lo.

_Mas querer algo não quer dizer que você vai fazer... não é?_

Os olhos do demônios estavam fumegando de raiva. Era possível ver pela expressão dele que ele estava à ponto de tomar uma decisão impulsiva. Mas ele apenas soltou um longo suspiro, seguido de fumaça e chamas. Sua expressão ainda carregava raiva, mas também uma grande dose de desapontamento.

"Boa noite." ele disse, levantando-se e desaparecendo numa nuvem de fumaça e enxofre.

Dice ficou ajoelhado no chão, esperando que seu coração  se acalmasse. Ele estava cheio de adrenalina pelo acontecimento, sem falar que o calor no meio das pernas ainda não havia se dissipado. Ele teria que dar um jeito nisso quando chegasse em casa.

Cabell estava com medo.

Com medo de que, na próxima vez que ele se encontrasse com o demônio, este iria forçá-lo a se entregar. Ele poderia usar chantagem: ameaçar tirar de Dice tudo o que ele havia conquistado. Poderia ameaçar a vida dos poucos amigos que ele fez na ilha. Ora, ele podia usar a força para possuí-lo. Talvez ele não conseguisse sua alma, mas seu corpo seria fácil de tomar pela força.

Mas havia outro medo que se alojava na mente de Cabell e que parecia ser maior ainda.

Dice estava com medo de se apaixonar.


	4. Chapter 4

Dice não gostava de fazer shows particulares, a não ser que os clientes pagassem um bom dinheiro. Mas naquele momento de sua carreira dinheiro era um problema que ele não tinha e ele podia recusar estes tipo de trabalho.

Mas o Elder Kettle havia insistido _muito_.

"Por favor, senhor Dice. Meus meninos são grandes fãs do seu trabalho e seria a realização de um sonho se você pudesse cantar uma música só no aniversário do mais novo, Cuphead." o velho explicava, um olhar de suplicia em seus olhos. "Eu tenho umas economias guardadas. Mas se não for suficiente eu posso fazer um empréstimo, ou..."

"De quanto você dispõe?" o músico perguntou, querendo concluir a negociação depressa.

Era uma quantia baixa, mas Dice aceitou a primeira oferta. Detestava pensar que o velho poderia fazer alguma besteira para realizar o sonho dos netos, como fazer um Acordo com o Diabo.

Parecia que metade de Inkwell Isle já havia feito um acordo com o Diabo.

Quando o hepster apareceu de surpresa na pequena cabana onde os dois moravam, onde uma festa com alguns poucos convidados tinha sido organizada, o jovem Cuphead quase trincou a sua própria alça quando caiu para trás.

"É-é-é-é... o D-Dice! _Hot dawg_ , é ele mesmo! Uaaaaaau!"

Mugman também ficou muito feliz, embora mal tenha conseguido proferir uma palavra. Estava muito nervoso em estar tão próximo do seu ídolo.

O músico cumprimentou os dois garotos, deu autógrafos para eles e para os outros convidados da festa e começou a cantar a música que prometera com o som do gramofone ao fundo:

 

_Hey, folks! Here's a story 'bout Minnie the Moocher!_

_She was a red-hot hoochie-coocher_

_She was the roughest, toughest frail_

_But Minnie had a heart as big as a whale!_

 

Os dois cabeça de xícara estavam emocionados. Eles tentavam cantar junto, mas suas vozes estavam trêmulas demais. Dice mal prestava atenção neles, concentrando-se em sua própria música. Ele a cantava enquanto vários pensamentos passavam pela sua cabeça.

 _A maioria das pessoas não entendeu esta música._ pensava, enquanto mantinha sua voz afinada e seus olhos verdes miravam o vazio.

Todos pensavam que era a história de uma pobre garota rica que trocou o homem que ela amava por um homem com dinheiro. Ou então pensavam que o 'poor' era uma ironia. Que Minnie estava muito feliz. Mas na cabeça de Dice aquela canção tinha um significado diferente.

 

_He gave her his townhouse and his racing horses!_

_Each meal she ate was a dozen courses_

_She had a million dollars worth of nickels and dimes_

_She sat around and counted them all a million times!_

 

Pobre Minnie. A garota que conseguiu tudo o que ela _queria_... ao preço de tudo o que ela _precisava_.

Quando o hepster terminou de cantar vieram os aplausos. Ele ainda cantou uma versão rápida de 'Feliz Aniversário' só para concluir o seu pequeno show e, neste momento, os dois garotos ficaram ainda mais emocionados.  Dice fez uma mesura e já estava indo embora, quando Cuphead agarrou a cauda do seu terno.

"E-espere, s-senhor Dice! Eu... eu... queria lhe agradecer...!"

"Oh, não é necessário, rapaz. Foi um prazer cantar em seu aniversário."

"Eu é que fico honrado! De verdade! Eu queria... queria... uh... ah! Não sei o que dizer!"

"Ei, deixe o senhor Dice ir embora, Cup!" disse Mugman, dando um cutucão no irmão. "Ele não tem a noite toda para conversar com você. Tenho certeza que ele deve ter algum show agendado esta noite e você só o está atrasando."

"Ah, sim, sim! Eu sei! Eu... eu... desculpa! Não quero atrapalhar! Mas é que... uh... bem... puxa!"

"Haha, você parece uma criança! Não se esqueça que hoje você faz vinte e um anos, irmãozinho!"

 _Vinte e um?_ Dice ergueu uma sobrancelha. _Eles parecem bem mais novos que isto._

"Eu sei! Alias hoje é o dia mais feliz da minha vida não apenas porque o próprio Prince Dice cantou no meu aniversário, mas também porque eu finalmente sou maior de idade! Posso ir ao cassino agora! Dizem que aquele lugar é bem divertido!"

Cabell _realmente_ queria ir embora.

"Bem, garotos. Eu preciso ir. Até a próxima e... feliz aniversário, Cuphead."

"Muito obrigado! Obrigado! Obrigado mesmo!"

Phear Lap já estava esperando por Dice. O músico entrou na carruagem fantasmagórica e esta levantou voo. Ele não tinha show nenhum marcado para aquele dia. Iria apenas voltar para casa.

No meio do caminho, observando a cidade pela janela, ele pode ver as luzes coloridas do cassino brilhando no meio da noite. _O Diabo nunca mais me procurou._ o músico pensava. _Acho que, enfim, desistiu de mim._

Um sentimento de alívio, mesclado com desapontamento, pulsava no peito de Dice.

Assim que chegou em casa, o músico foi direto para o chuveiro. Tomou um banho rápido, vestiu seu pijama, escovou os dentes e deitou na sua nova cama king size. Grande demais para alguém que dormia sozinho.

Alguns livros estavam sobre o criado mudo: Barbara Cartland, Conan Doyle, Agatha Christie... ele não era um grande fã de leitura, mas às vezes o ajudava a pegar no sono. Livros muito difíceis o entediavam, mas algumas peças de Shakespeare caíram em seu colo quando ele era garoto.

Embora a fala antiga lhe parecesse muito rebuscada e tediosa ele soube apreciar alguns trechos. E um deles lhe veio à mente:

  

"O que ganhou eu se conquisto o que desejo?

Um sonho, um alento, a espuma de um breve folguedo.

Quem compra o gozo fugaz e sofre semanas de desnorteio?

Ou vende a eternidade em troca de um brinquedo?

Por uma uva doce que a videira destruirá?

Ou o quê encontra o mendigo, quando toca a coroa,

Do que o peso do centro que o espancará?"

 

 _Pobre Minnie..._ ele pensou. _Ninguém a entende._

Havia uma outra história de Shakespeare que, aparentemente, a maioria das pessoas nunca compreendeu. Era Romeu e Julieta. As pessoas acreditavam que aquela história era uma ode ao amor romântico, um incentivo aos jovens de seguirem o seu coração sem temor. Estavam errados.

A peça era, justamente, uma crítica ao amor inconsequente e juvenil. Romeu começa a peça apaixonado por Rosaline, mas vai para uma festa num domingo e se esquece de Rosaline em um segundo quando vê Julieta. Eles se proclamam amantes no balcão na noite de domingo para segunda-feira.  Eles se casam na terça-feira. Fazem sexo uma única vez na quarta-feira. E morrem na quinta-feira.

A ideia de que a história é um romance idealizado é uma visão do último século. A peça era sobre a ordem política. E o personagem principal é o príncipe Escalo (que entra em cena umas três vezes apenas para reestabelecer a ordem). Romeu e Julieta passa a seguinte lição: sigam os conselhos dos pais, porque seguir o coração só dá problema.

Dice tentou seguir o conselho de seu pai.

Ele trabalhava com contabilidade numa empresa de construções. Tinha um grande desprezo pelo que ele considerava um 'trabalho inútil', como música, dança e pintura. Detestava os arquitetos que queriam colocar nos prédios curvas, cores e outros aspectos estéticos ridículos e, na sua visão, desnecessários.

A mãe de Dice era mais sensível e sonhava em ser escritora, uma carreira que o marido obrigou-a a abandonar para não atrapalhar suas tarefas como esposa e mãe. Mas ela lia para Cabell histórias de aventura e até cantava às vezes. Ela ensinou para ele que a vida não era apenas retas cinzas e monótonas. Foi nesta época que Shakespeare entrou em sua vida. E ele começou a desenvolver uma visão romântica de tudo.

Aos 12 anos o garoto apaixonou-se por uma garota da sua escola. Seu nome era Betty, uma menina linda, com um sorriso cristalino, cheia de vida e energia. Seu pai, obviamente, foi contra pois a família dela não tinha um bom dinheiro para o dote.

Aos 13 anos os dois fugiram para viver uma vida como apaixonados, a lá Romeu e Julieta. Até que o dinheiro que Dice havia roubado de seu pai acabou... e o amor também. A garota o abandonou e voltou para sua família, mas Cabell sabia que seu pai já o havia deserdado por esta afronta.

O garoto tomou um navio clandestinamente para Inkwell Isle e ganhou a vida sapateando nas ruas e cantando à troco de moedas. Conseguiu ter sucesso, conseguiu fama, dinheiro, mulheres e homens.

E ele jurou que jamais permitiria que ninguém mandasse em sua vida: fosse o seu pai ou o seu coração.

 _Se apaixonar não deve ser muito diferente de perder a alma_. o músico pensava, deitado na cama. _Você se sente... preso. Você se sente como se não tivesse mais controle sobre a sua vida._

_A diferença é que você está feliz. Enquanto, quando você perde sua ama, você deve se sentir triste. Em contrapartida, quando seu feitor libera a sua alma você se alegra. E quando a pessoa amada te liberta dela você ainda está preso a ela. Em dor._

O Diabo era um homem bastante enérgico e aproveitador. Provavelmente não fazia nada se não tivesse certeza que teria algum ganho. E, certamente, detestava perder. De certo modo ele parecia um pouco com o pai de Dice.

_Oh, aqui vamos nós naquele velho clichê de que as pessoas costumam se apaixonar por pessoas que lembrem seus pais! Neste caso acho que faz sentido eu me sentir atraído por um homem que só me vê como fonte de proveito próprio. Que quer a minha alma apenas para me controlar._

Não, Dice não permitiria isto.

Apesar do vazio que ele sentia pela falta de amor (um vazio que ele tentava desesperadamente preencher com mais fama e dinheiro) ele não permitiria que seu tolo coração caísse novamente na armadilha do amor.

Nunca.

Jamais.


	5. Chapter 5

As malas estavam prontas. Dice iria embora de Inkwell Isle.

Para sua surpresa Tipsy Troop, Hocus Pocus e Phear Lap não poderiam ir com ele.

"Temos que ficar aqui." disse o cavalo esqueleto, balançando seu crânio. "Não podemos sair de Inkwell Isle."

"O quê?!" Cabell realmente não esperava por isto. Despesas maiores surgiriam a partir daquele dia. Sem falar que a qualidade da performance da banda cairia.  "Mas vocês são meus. O Diabo deu vocês para mim."

"Ele nos mandou servi-lo, é verdade. Mas ainda pertencemos a ele e ele não gosta que fiquemos longe, caminhando pelo mundo Superior. Ou ficamos perto dele ou ele nos manda para o inferno."

Finalmente Dice percebeu: ele não ganhou presentes, ganhou lastros. Aquelas almas condenadas eram a garantia de que ele ficaria em Inkwell Isle para sempre, preso ao conforto que o serviço delas proporcionavam. E o músico, realmente, estava à um passo de desistir de ir embora quando ouviu aquilo.

Não. Sua decisão estava tomada.

"Muito bem." ele suspirou. "Então podem ir embora. Eu não ficarei mais em Inkwell Isle. Voltem para o seu mestre."

Seus ex-servos obedeceram e se foram.

Agora Dice precisava ligar para o Piloto Cantil e dizer que precisava de transporte para fora da ilha. Nem queria imaginar o mau humor do sujeito, pois ele havia dispensado seus serviços de transporte sem ter lhe dado nenhuma satisfação.

 Porém ele mal teve tempo de pegar no telefone quando um característico cheiro de enxofre se fez presente. Ao som de uma pequena explosão e coberto por um pouco de fumaça, o Diabo apareceu.

E ele não parecia feliz.

"Você não tem modos." foi a primeira coisa que o demônio disse.

"Bom dia para você também." foi a resposta amarga de Dice. "E parece que a falta de modos é recíproca."

"Que tipo de pessoa devolve um presente?" o Diabo continuou, aproximando-se de Cabell.

"Do tipo..." a voz do músico falhou por um instante, mas só por um instante. "Do tipo que não quer ficar acorrentado à eles. Já faz tempo que eu planejava ir embora de Inkwell Isle. Já conquistei tudo o que eu queria aqui. Hora de visitar outras paragens."

"Você vai perder tudo o que conquistou."

O modo como o demônio disse aquilo não era em tom de ameaça. Era uma afirmação. Tão certa quanto dizer que o sol é redondo e a cabeça de Cabell é quadrada.

"Eu tenho talento. Eu posso ficar rico e famoso em outro lugar."

"Você jamais terá tanto sucesso quanto conquistou aqui. Lá fora você será apenas outro hepster no meio de tantos outros. Aqui, você é um Príncipe." o demônio fez uma pausa e lambeu os lábios. "E se aceitasse ficar comigo, eu te transformaria em um Rei."

Aquele peito estufado. Aqueles chifres majestosos. Aquela postura ereta. A musculatura razoavelmente visível por baixo do pelo negro... _não, concentre-se, Dice! Concentre-se!_

"Às vezes é preferível servir no céu do que reinar no inferno." disse o músico, dando um passo para trás.

"Você mente!" a voz do demônio ficou irritada. Ele se aproximou de Dice. "Você quer a fama! Quer o dinheiro! Quer o poder! Quer até mesmo à mim! Não tente negar!"

"Não... não estou negando." a respiração do músico ficou mais difícil à medida que o demônio se aproximava. "Mas querer algo não significa que você deve tê-lo."

"Oh, quem você pensa que é? O messias? Está resistindo à tentação por se considerar um virtuoso?"

"Virtuoso, eu?!" Cabell soltou uma risada nervosa. "Nah, fiz um bocado de coisas ruins na minha vida. Mas nunca fiz algo tão idiota quanto vender a alma."

"E quem disse que eu a quero?!"

A última frase foi quase um grito e pegou Dice de surpresa.

"É verdade que a ideia de poder controlar você por toda a eternidade é tentadora." o demônio sorriu e tocou de leve no rosto do músico. "Ter você para sempre ao meu lado, gemendo de dor e de prazer em qualquer momento que eu desejar. Mas, como eu disse anteriormente, sei que você não é como o restante da corja sem cérebro desta ilha. Você jamais vai vender a sua alma. Isto eu já compreendi. No entanto eu não sei por que resiste tanto em entregar o seu corpo à mim nem que seja por uma noite. Eu sei que você me deseja!"

"Sim, eu... eu não estou negando isto. Mas sei que não é sensato. mesmo que minha alma não esteja em risco."

"Hah... eu realmente não entendo você!"

Naquele instante Dice chegou à uma interessante conclusão: o Diabo era capaz de saber o que se passava na mente das pessoas. Mas não conseguia compreender o que se passava dentro do coração delas.

 _Quem pode culpá-lo?_ o músico pensou. _Nem mesmo eu entendo._

"Você não vai mudar de ideia, não é?"

"Hã?" a pergunta fez Dice despertar de seus próprios pensamentos confusos.

"Muito bem." o Diabo se afastou. "Então, antes de ir embora, quero lhe fazer um convite: gostaria de se apresentar no meu cassino?"

 

..................................................................

 

 _O Último Show de Cabell Dice em Inkwell Isle_. estava escrito no grande cartaz na porta do cassino.

Uma fila imensa de pessoas se formou na frente do estabelecimento. A ilha inteira veio para prestigiar seu mais famosos músico em seu show de despedida. Fãs desconsoladas choravam, como Hilda. Outros queriam entregar presentes ao hepster e lhe desejar uma boa viagem em águas estrangeiras.

O lugar estava completamente lotado. Era o maior público para qual Dice já havia se apresentado.

Ele sentiria falta disso. De todo o carinho dos habitantes daquela ilha. Sentiria falta de cada pequeno caipira daquele lugar.

E então ele cantou a última canção:

 

_Boys, what you gonna say down there?_

_Oh boys, what you gonna say down there?_

_Palamar, shalamar, swanny shore_

_Let me dig that jive once more!_

_Boys, take it right on down to the gator_

_Oh boys, gotta take a side elevator_

_Can't you hear those hip cats call_

_Come on boys let's have a ball!_

 

Tipsy Troop estavam dando tudo de si, já que aquela seria sua última apresentação. Hocus Pocus também estava fazendo um ótimo trabalho com as luzes e o show estava sensacional.

Dice, por sua vez, dançava e cantava como nunca.

 

_The jip-jam-jump is a jumpin' jive_

_Makes you dig your jive on the mellow side_

_The jip-jam-jump is a solid jive_

_Makes you nine foot tall when you're four foot five!_

 

Havia uma surpresa para esta canção. Dois dançarinos incrivelmente talentosos, com copos de uísque como cabeças, apareceriam no meio da apresentação. Eram os irmãos Nicholas. Dois antigos habitantes de Inkwell Isle, famosos no exterior, que haviam voltado especialmente para aquela performance - o Diabo tinha contatos bons.

 

_Now, don't you be that ickeroo_

_Get hip, come on and follow do_

_When you get your steady fool_

_You met your jump like the gators do!_

 

Ele dançavam bem. Muito bem!  Dice tinha que admitir que aqueles dois o superavam neste quesito com uma larga vantagem. _Então... este é o nível de excelência necessário para ter sucesso no exterior? É bem desafiador!_ o músico pensava.

 

_Skibbel-de-doo!_

_Now I told you 'bout the jumpin' jive_

_Jip-jam-jum the jumpin' jive_

_I know you dug this mellow jive_

_Cause you dig it on the mellow side!_

 

Dois minutos espetaculares de sapateado concluíram a canção de modo majestoso. Os aplausos foram altos e emocionados.

Aquele era o fim.

Uma boa parte do público foi embora depois do show, uma vez que o cassino era pequeno demais para comportar tanta gente ao mesmo tempo. Cabell viu Hilda sendo posta para fora depois de tentar invadir o camarim particular do músico. A mulher tentou se transformar um arqueiro de sagitário para afastar os seguranças, mas não surtiu efeito.

Enxugando o suor da testa quadrada, Dice entrou em seu camarim. Lá dentro os irmãos dançarinos estavam com o uísque em suas cabeças transparentes quase abaixo da metade, indicando que haviam utilizado toda a sua energia naquele show.

"Vocês foram fantásticos, rapazes." o hepster apertou a mão de ambos. "Quem dera eu tivesse condições de contratá-los como membros fixos da Big Dice Band."

"Você também é muito bom, senhor Dice." disse um dos irmãos, enchendo sua cabeça com mais uísque. "Creio que vai conseguir fazer sucesso lá fora."

"Ah, sim. Eu gostaria de perguntar: como é o show bussines no exterior?"

"Não é fácil." disse o outro irmão, num tom pessimista. "Aqui em Inkwell Isle é fácil de impressionar as pessoas. Lá fora nem tanto. A concorrência é grande. Prepare-se para ralar pelo menos o dobro do que rala aqui."

"Oh. Mas imagino que eu possa viver da minha arte lá fora."

"Oh sim, claro. Você tem talento suficiente para isto. Mas..." o homem deu pequenas batidinhas com os dedos em sua própria cabeça, fazendo um suave som de 'tlim-tlim' ecoar pelo ambiente. "... só estou dizendo que não vai ser tão fácil quanto aqui. Eu e meu irmão passamos por maus bocados nos primeiros três anos lá fora, mas hoje já conseguimos uma fama razoável."

"Razoável? Mas vocês são incríveis! Não sei como não são os dançarinos mais famosos do mundo."

Os irmãos Nicholas se entreolharam e trocaram sorrisos. Por um lado estavam lisonjeados pelos elogios, mas ao mesmo tempo um pouco tristes com a inocência de Cabell.

"Ah, meu caro amigo... se só talento bastasse! As coisas lá fora não são tão simples."

"É verdade." um deles se levantou. "Tem um monte de contingências quem podem dar errado. Às vezes _todas_ podem dar errado ao mesmo tempo. E não estamos dizendo isto para assustar você: é a realidade. Eu e meu irmão, com todo o talento que temos, conseguimos uma vida confortável. E só. os reis da dança lá fora são menos talentosos do que nós, mas as contingências funcionaram melhor para eles."

"Talvez funcionem melhor para você também." o outro irmão deu um tapinha nas costas de Cabell enquanto se dirigia para a saída do camarim. "Boa sorte! Espero que a gente possa trabalhar juntos mais vezes quando você for para o exterior."

 

.....................................................

 

Uma hora já havia se passado desde o final do show e Dice não vez outra coisa a não ser beber um copo de uísque atrás do outro.

Ele estava um pouco bêbado, mas ainda era capaz de voltar para casa sozinho. Apesar do Diabo ter oferecido para ele um último serviço de transporte de Phear Lap, o músico havia recusado. Preferia voltar para casa por seus próprios meios.

Apesar de não estar com vontade de reencontrar o Diabo, ele decidiu dar uma volta pelo cassino. O lugar ainda estava funcionando à pleno vapor, com várias pessoas fazendo suas apostas. Alguns tinham sorte e outros tinham azar.

 _Imagino se terei sorte fora daqui._ o músico pensava, apoiando-se nas máquinas caça-níqueis para manter o equilíbrio. _O futuro, agora, é incerto..._

Mal ele pensou nisto, um coro de vozes animadas pode ser ouvido atrás dele. Na mesa de Craps, alguns esqueletos (provavelmente vindos do inferno) comemoravam a vitória de dois garotos que estavam jogando há vários minutos com apostas muito altas.

Dice reconheceu os dois: Cuphead e Mugman, os dois jovens para quem ele havia feito um show particular semanas atrás. Os irmãos estavam tão concentrados no jogo que nem perceberam que o ídolo estava próximo deles, observando tudo.

"Hot Dawg!" Cabell exclamou, um pouco bêbado e feliz pela sorte dos garotos. "Estes caras não perdem!"

"Bela jogada, garotos!" uma voz retumbou pelo salão.

Era o Diabo. Ele apareceu para os dois jovens (e, aparentemente, não notou Dice encostado ao lado de uma das máquinas caça-níqueis) sorrindo de forma ameaçadora. Cuphead e Mugman pareceram assustados por um instante, mas o demônio logo começou a falar:

"Agora, que tal aumentarmos as apostas?" ele pegou os dados da mesa e os exibiu de forma majestosa. "Vença mais uma rodada e todo o lucro do meu cassino é de vocês!" o Diabo disse. "Mas se perderem, suas almas são minhas. De acordo?"

 _Não. Eles não vão fazer isto..._ pensou Dice, um pouco alarmado ao ouvir aquela proposta. _Não... eles são garotos inteligentes!_ _Ele não vão...! Não podem...!_

Cuphead, cegado pela ambição, assentiu, agarrou os dados e os jogou.

"Good gosh, Cuphead, não!" Mugman gritou, pois ele compreendia o perigo. Mas era tarde demais!

"Snake eyes!" o demônio gargalhou enquanto batia no chão. "Vocês perderam. Agora, sobre estas almas…"

" _NÃO!_ "

Os dois irmãos, que já estavam assustados ao perceberem que tinham perdido a aposta, ficaram ainda mais sobressaltados ao ouvir o grito de Dice. O homem apareceu atrás deles.

"Senhor Dice?!" Cuphead exclamou, olhando para cima e vendo o rosto do seu ídolo. “O senhor ainda estava aqui?! Pensei que já tinha ido embora!"

“Cabell." o demônio também estava surpreso, mas tentou não transparecer. "Não atrapalhe meus negócios. Eu acabei de ganhar a alma destes dois cabeça de xícara!"

"Te-tem que existir o-outra maneira de pagar você!" Mugman balbuciou.

"Sim, existe." Dice deu um passo à frente, ficando entre os dois garotos e o demônio. "Não pegue a alma destes dois. Eles são jovens e bons, não merecem virarem suas marionetes. Se você quer tanto assim mais almas, pegue a _minha_!"

Desta vez o demônio não teve como esconder sua surpresa. Seus imensos olhos amarelados ficaram mais arregalados ainda. Assim como os olhos dos dois garotos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Os irmãos Nicholas são baseados em dois incríveis dançarinos homônimos que fizeram alguns números junto com Cab Calloway.


	6. Chapter 6

O cassino ficou silencioso por um instante, o ar ficou tão denso que era possível cortá-lo com uma faca. Imediatamente, vários funcionários esqueletos começaram a se dirigir aos clientes, pedindo para que voltassem aos seus jogos e não prestassem atenção na pequena cena que estava ocorrendo próximo à mesa de craps.

Dois homens estavam discutindo, enquanto dois garotos com xícaras na cabeça observavam tudo, ajoelhados e tremendo de medo.

"Vou repetir." disse o homem com a cabeça quadrada. "Se quer tanto assim mais almas, pegue a minha. Mas não leve a dos garotos."

O homem de pelos negros sobre o corpo e chifres na cabeça soltou um grunhido antes de falar:

"O que você _pensa_ que está fazendo?!" a voz do Diabo era baixa, mas ameaçadora. “Vai entregar a sua alma para salvar a destes dois moleques que você mal conhece?! Que não tem nenhuma relação com você?!"

"Por que não? Um ato altruísta serve para qualquer pessoa."

"Se-senhor Dice...!" Cuphead murmurou. Era possível ver em seus olhos que o garoto queria pedir para ele não fazer isto, mas estava com medo demais para falar.

"Não se preocupem, garotos." o músico estendeu a mão e os ajudou a se levantar. "Eu já cometi vários pecados na minha vida. Eu seria sentenciado ao inferno de um jeito ou de outro. Não é uma grande perda."

"M-mas... mas nós...!" Mugman tentou protestar.

"Não discutam, apenas vão embora! Enquanto vocês ainda podem. Corram! Já!"

Obedientes, os dois meninos saíram correndo do cassino. E o Diabo deixou que eles se fossem.

"Você sabe que isto não adianta nada, não é mesmo?" o demônio sorriu. "Eu posso mandar lacaios ir atrás deles e obrigá-los a assinar o contrato de suas almas."

"Mas não vai." Dice caminhou na direção da criatura e o olhou fixamente nos olhos. "Porque você tem uma contraproposta muito mais interessante aqui na sua frente. E é bom aproveitá-la, porque esta é a única chance que terá para ficar com a minha alma."

O Diabo pareceu contrariado por alguns instantes, mas logo depois caiu na gargalhada:

"Hahahahaha! Seu... seu... _demônio_! Era isto que você queria, não é? Uma desculpa! Um motivo plausível para vender a sua alma sem parecer egoísta ou idiota! Sim, sim... salvar a alma de dois pobres garotinhos parece muito altruísta da sua parte, muito heroico! Sacrificar-se pelos pecados dos outros. Lindo!"

"Pouco importa o que você acha." Dice parecia incomodado, mas manteve uma postura firme. "E então? Vai aceitar a barganha?"

"O quê?! Acha mesmo que eu perderia, como você mesmo disse, esta oportunidade única?!"

O Diabo bateu palmas e um contrato escrito nas folhas de um velho pergaminho surgiu no ar, junto com uma pena molhada numa espécie de tinta vermelha. Era o contrato da alma de Cabell. Com um sorriso imenso, ele entregou a pena na mão do músico.

Dice tremeu. Hesitou por um instante mas, resoluto, assinou o contrato. E no mesmo instante que fez isto, sentiu uma sensação esquisita.

Era como se um peso enorme desaparecesse dos seus ombros. Como se tivessem ordenado à ele uma porção de tarefas, uma série de objetivos para concluir e, do nada, todos eles desaparecessem.

Todos os planos, todas as ideias, todos os seus deveres, todas as suas vontades e caprichos simplesmente sumiram. Mas se por um lado o peso nas costas desapareceu, por outro o vazio que ficou não era acolhedor. Era uma sensação um tanto desagradável de não ter nada para fazer, absolutamente nada. Como uma folha em branco guardada dentro de uma gaveta, sem nenhuma serventia.

"Suba para o meu quarto." o demônio ordenou. E aquela ordem, naquele instante, preencheu toda a existência de Dice. Ele, enfim, tinha um objetivo para cumprir.

 _Então... é assim?_ ele pensou, incapaz de desobedecer às ordens do Diabo, mesmo se quisesse.

...........................................

O quarto era amplo e espaçoso, com uma decoração macabra em negro e vermelho. Os móveis tinham formas esquisitas e tortas, como se tivessem saído de um filme de expressionismo alemão ou coisa parecida. Havia uma enorme cama redonda no centro do quarto coberta por cetim rubro.

"Suba na cama." ordenou o Diabo. E Dice obedeceu. "E agora, dispa-se."

O demônio não fez nenhuma especificação na maneira como Cabell deveria se despir, se deveria ser de forma rápida ou lenta. De forma sensual ou coloquial. Começando pela camisa ou pelos sapatos. Isto, por um pequeno instante, devolveu um pouco de vontade própria ao hepster.

"Está bem." ele disse com grande dificuldade. Aquele pequeno ato de rebeldia (afinal o demônio _não_ tinha ordenado que ele falasse) lhe custava uma grande quantidade de energia. mas então ele começou:

Lentamente, Dice sentou na cama e começou a remover suas roupas. Primeiro o terno. Depois afrouxou a gravata. Removeu os sapatos e foi puxando as calças de maneira lenta, valorizando cada centímetro de suas pernas expostas. O Diabo percebeu que o músico estava dando um show à ele por vontade própria e isto o animou.

"Isso... assim mesmo!" disse a criatura, levando a mão até o meio das pernas, onde uma protuberância já começava a se avolumar em meio aos pelos negros. "Pode continuar a fazer do jeito que você está fazendo!"

Sorrindo (por decisão do seu mestre ou por vontade própria?) Dice removeu lentamente o seu prendedor de meias. Depois desabotoou o colete e a camisa. Estufou o peito, exibindo a sua musculatura bem delineada e ficou de joelhos na cama. Começou a remover a roupa de baixo, quando...

"Pare." ordenou o demônio. "Fique de quatro."

Obedecendo imediatamente, Dice apoiou seus joelhos e mãos no colchão macio e baixou a cabeça, aguardando a próxima ordem. O Diabo se aproximou, olhar fixo em suas nádegas que agora estavam para cima. Com uma mão larga e peluda, ele puxou lentamente a roupa de baixo de Dice, deixando leves arranhões em sua pele.

"Lamba seus dedos e comece a se penetrar."

Cabell deixou soltar um gemido de antecipação com a ordem e levou dois dedos a boca. Depois direcionou os dedos molhados de saliva para a sua entrada. Com um movimento suave e calculado (felizmente o demônio não havia ordenado que ele fizesse isto depressa) ele começou a penetrar os dedos em seu próprio anus.

"Uhhh..." ele gemeu, sentindo prazer naquela ação. Fazia um certo tempo que ele não se satisfazia daquela forma. Pouco a pouco foi penetrando os dedos cada vez mais fundo, tesourando e permitindo que sua entrada ficasse mais alargada e preparada para o inevitável.

O Diabo observava a cena com adoração. Seu membro já estava visível em meio aos pelos negros na base do seu abdomen, grande, grosso e duro. Dice observou aquele membro enorme nas mãos do demônio e imaginou que ele o rasgaria por dentro. O pensamento o fez ficar ainda mais excitado.

Aproximando-se devagar, o Diabo começou a tocar nas pernas do seu novo lacaio. Sua língua comprida e bifurcada deslizava pela pele, dançando nas áreas mais sensíveis até subir para a entrada, aonde ele gentilmente removeu os dedos de Dice e o penetrou com sua língua.

"Aaahh!" Cabell teve um espasmo ao sentir aquele músculo ensopado entrar dentro dele. Afundando a cabeça no colchão, ele agarrava os lençóis e tentava camuflar parte dos seus gritos (outro pequeno ato de rebeldia). Queria levar a mão ao seu próprio membro, a esta altura ereto e pingando pré-ejaculação, para se tocar, mas não podia. Aquela ação já ia além do que era permitido para alguém sem alma e cujo mestre não havia ordenado nada em específico.

 _Preciso me tocar, preciso...!_ ele pensava, sentindo seu corpo tremer enquanto o Diabo continuava a lambê-lo, a arranhá-lo, a mordê-lo. _Ordene que eu me toque, desgraçado! Vamos!_ _Isto é demais...!_

Seus pensamentos insubordinados foram interrompidos quando ele sentiu algo grande e largo penetrá-lo de uma vez só. Ele gritaria se sua voz não tivesse parado no meio de sua garganta ausente. O Diabo agora estava dentro dele, seu membro envelopado por completo dentro do corpo de Dice. O serviçal soltou uma respiração que ele segurou por quase um minuto inteiro quando sentiu a cabeça do pênis do demônio tocar em sua próstata.

E a criatura não se mexeu. Manteve suas garras fortes nos quadris de Dice, seu membro embainhado por completo, mas não se mexeu um milímetro. Gotas de suor começaram a brotar da testa quadrada do hepster.

"Pode falar o que lhe vier à mente!" disse o demônio, acariciando de leve os quadris de Cabell.

"Mo-mova-se..." ele murmurou. "Co-comece a se mover... por favor...!"

"E se eu não quiser?"

 "Ugh!" Dice pensou em começar a mover seus quadris por vontade própria, mas ele não podia.  "Se... se você não começar a se mover... minhas malditas bolas vão explodir...!"

"Por que você barganhou sua alma?" o demônio perguntou, sua voz era grave e suas unhas afiadas penetravam no quadril de seu serviçal. "Não precisava ter chegado a este ponto. Você queria trepar comigo desde o começo, não queria? Você me desejava..." o demônio moveu um pouco, seu membro saiu e penetrou Dice com força. "... você me queria..." mais uma estocada, forte e violenta. "... você sempre me quis! Não precisava ter barganhado a sua alma por isto!"

Dice teria respondido, se não estivesse ocupado gemendo cada vez mais alto. As estocadas do demônio iam ficando mais rápidas e brutais a cada segundo. Ele tentava se segurar nos lençóis, mas era inútil. O Diabo tinha total controle do seu corpo, penetrando-o cada vez mais fundo, cada vez mais violentamente. A cama balançava a cada solavanco, o som de pele e pelos suados se batendo ecoava pelo quarto, assim como o som molhado de um pênis enorme entrando e saindo quase completamente de um buraco encharcado de saliva e... sangue.

Gostas de líquido vermelho escorriam pelas pernas de Dice. As garras deixariam suaves cicatrizes em sua pele e marcas roxas ficariam por toda a extensão de sua coxa por dias. O demônio estava sendo violento e implacável. Não havia nem uma dose de ternura naquela cópula, apenas dominação total de um parceiro indefeso.

E era tudo o que Dice queria.

Prince Dice reinou por muito tempo. Anos atrás ele escapou do julgo opressor de dois tiranos: seu pai e seu coração. Depois desta experiência ele jamais se curvaria a ninguém. Ele jamais seria feito de marionete por ninguém. Jamais permitiria que o controlassem...

... oh, por Deus... ser controlado novamente era tudo o que ele queria!

Ser controlado de corpo, alma e coração novamente. Mas, desta vez, queria que o seu senhor fosse alguém que valesse à pena. Não um homem frustrado profissionalmente ou garotinhas adolescentes fúteis. Alguém forte e poderoso. Alguém firme e que não tivesse piedade. Alguém como... o Diabo em pessoa.

Dentro e fora, dentro e fora. A cama balançando. O suor escorrendo por cada poro do corpo. O barulho molhado. E, por fim, o rugido:

" _AAAAAAAHHHH!!!_ "

Dice gozou em meio aos lençóis rubros e seu corpo inteiro desabou na cama. Ao mesmo tempo ele podia sentir algo grosso e pegajoso escorrendo de sua entrada. O demônio já havia gozado dentro dele e agora deitava por cima do corpo do seu serviçal, recuperando o fôlego.

Os dois ficaram alguns instantes imóveis, respirando pesado. Cabell adoraria sair de baixo do corpo pesado do Diabo para dar aos seus pulmões um pouco mais de espaço para se expandir, mas ele não podia fazer isto. Tudo o que podia fazer era esperar que seu mestre se levantasse por vontade própria.

E foi mais depressa do que ele esperava.

"Ah..." o Diabo disse, sua voz carregava um pouco de arrependimento enquanto ele se punha de pé ao lado da cama. "Olhe para você!"

Virando a cabeça com dificuldade, Dice espiou por cima do seu próprio ombro. Suas costas estavam todas arranhadas, assim como suas nádegas. Fios de sangue escorriam de alguns arranhões e marcas vermelhas (que depois se tornariam roxas e depois amareladas) tingiam sua pele. Havia também um líquido cor de rosa escorrendo por entre suas pernas. Era seu sangue, junto com o gozo do Diabo.

Cabell provavelmente teria dito alguma coisa, se um cansaço extremo não tivesse tomado conta dele depois do esforço empreendido naquele sexo (sem falar que ainda não tinha se recuperado completamente da sua embriaguês anterior). Sem dizer nada ele apenas fechou os olhos e caiu na inconsciência.

............................................................

Dice despertou em uma cama diferente. Era retangular, com colchas azuladas e detalhes em amarelo. Parecia ser um dos vários quartos de hospede que o cassino possuía para aqueles clientes que gostavam de dormir e acordar apostando.

Ele olhou para um relógio em cima do criado-mudo e percebeu que não havia se passado muito tempo desde que ele e o Diabo haviam feito sexo. Apenas duas horas ou um pouco mais.

No entanto, parecia que ele não teria oportunidade para descansar mais um pouco. O demônio estava sentado no pé da sua cama, de costas para ele. Estava segurando alguma coisa nas mãos.

"Mestre?" Cabell murmurou, sentando na cama  e sentindo a dor do seu corpo dolorido. "Você... você deseja algo?"

O Diabo demorou um longo minuto até responder.

"Por que você barganhou sua alma comigo?" ele virou a cabeça lentamente. "E não me venha com a desculpa de que foi para salvar aqueles dois moleques! Fale a verdade! Eu tenho a sua alma em minhas mãos!" ele exibia o pergaminho enrolado. "Você não pode mentir!"

"Porque..." Dice começou, sentindo um pouco de medo. Medo da verdade. "... porque você já a tinha."

"O quê?" o demônio arregalou os olhos.

"Eu me apaixonei por você desde o primeiro momento que eu o vi. Não sei, acho que tenho um fraco por figuras cruéis e autoritárias." o músico sorriu e baixou a cabeça. "Tentei negar este sentimento, acreditando que era apenas luxúria, dizendo à mim mesmo que era apenas atração física, mas... não."

Dice se aproximou do demônio, mesmo sem ele ter ordenado que fizesse isto. Continuou falando:

"Sempre temi pessoas que queriam me controlar. Fugi de casa por causa disso. Chorei por dias quando meu primeiro amor fugiu de mim. E, por isto, decidi que ninguém mais me dominaria, eu não seria joguete de ninguém, mas... heh! Quem diria que o Diabo em pessoa, o rei dos joguetes, me trataria como um príncipe." Dice fez uma careta. "Uma atitude excessivamente cavalheiresca e irritante, se me permite dizer!"

"Hah!" o demônio balançou a cabeça. "E eu pensando que você fosse um prêmio difícil! Eu conseguia ler em sua mente o seu desejo por mim, mas não estava entendendo por que você resistia tanto."

Com um gesto com a mão, o Diabo fez surgir um charuto entre seus dedos. Soprou uma baforada de fogo e o acendeu. Continuou falando:

"Achei apenas que você não queria barganhar sua alma comigo. Justo! Eu estava mais interessado no seu corpo do que na sua alma. Mas a cada recusa sua, a cada resistência, minha tentação só aumentava. Eu, o Diabo em pessoa, sendo tentado!"  ele entregou o charuto para Dice.

"Você poderia simplesmente ter me tomado à força em várias ocasiões." Cabell levou o charuto aos lábios e deu uma tragada. Soltou a fumaça para cima. "Na floresta, por exemplo."

"Não teria graça. Conquistar é melhor do que pegar." ele pegou o charuto das mãos de Dice e deu uma tragada. "Um dia até mesmo o Rei da Trapaça acha sem graça ganhar sempre e começa a jogar de acordo com as regras. Esta é a parte ruim de ser um rei absoluto: não resta mais nada para você conquistar e a brincadeira acaba."

"Foi o que Shakespeare disse em uma de suas peças."

"Você é mesmo muito culto! Muito inteligente!" o Diabo se aproximou e o beijou de leve nos lábios. "Alguém como você seria um príncipe no Inferno!"

Dice abriu a boca para responder, mas um tremor que percorreu seu corpo inteiro o impediu. Sim, o inferno... agora que ele havia vendido a sua alma, estava condenado ao inferno. _Bem, não vai ser tão ruim._ ele pensou. _Pelo menos agora estou livre de todos os meus desejos e responsabilidades. Não é tão desagradável..._

"... eu disse 'seria'..." reiterou o Diabo, pegando o músico de surpresa. "... do verbo 'não será mais'."

Usando a ponta acesa do charuto, o demônio queimou o pergaminho enrolado que tinha nas mãos. O contrato com a alma de Dice.

Imediatamente Cabell sentiu toda a sua vontade retornando. Seus planos, seus objetivos, seus caprichos... tudo havia retornado de uma vez só. Foi tão repentino que ele se sentiu enjoado.

"Ugh, por que fez isto?!" o músico balançou a cabeça. "Estava... estava tudo certo há um minuto atrás! Eu não tinha que me preocupar com mais nada! Sem objetivos para lutar. Sem expectativas! Sem, sem...!"

"Esperança." o Diabo disse, soprando as cinzas do contrato queimado para longe. " 'Abandonai abandonai toda esperança vós que aqui entrais'  é o que diz no umbral do vestíbulo do inferno. Muitas almas que atravessam o portal da danação sentem medo ao lerem estes inscritos, mas quando dão um passo para dentro do inferno percebem que perder a esperança não é tão ruim assim."

"Realmente não era." Dice estremeceu. Todas as suas dúvidas e receios estavam de volta. O futuro, novamente, era incerto. "E agora?"

"Agora?" o Diabo levantou-se da cama. "Agora você é livre para fazer o que quiser. Pode sair de Inkwell Isle, se for mesmo o seu desejo. Vou permitir que você leve Phear Lap com você. Até mesmo o trio de bêbados e o coelho esquizofrênico. A Big Dice Band não sofrerá nenhuma perda. No entanto..."

"... sim?" Dice questionou, um sorriso estranho se delineou em seu rosto.

"Ugh..." o demônio balançou a cabeça. "É estranho! Estou acostumado a mandar nas pessoas e não à lhe pedir favores." a criatura suspirou. "Eu ia dizer que, embora você esteja livre, eu gostaria de lhe pedir para ficar em Inkwell Isle e ser o gerente do meu cassino. Ser o meu braço direito. Ser o meu..." o Diabo fez mais uma pausa. "... ser o meu amante."

Cabell não respondeu. Apenas levantou da cama, segurou o rosto do Diabo em suas mãos e lhe deu um beijou longo e passional. Quando se afastaram o rosto da criatura carregava surpresa.

"É... é a primeira vez que alguém me beija por vontade própria." ele disse, sorrindo.

"Então é bom se acostumar, porque eu aceito a sua proposta." Dice deu um outro beijo rápido nos lábios do demônio. "Verdade seja dita, eu não queria sair de Inkwell Isle. Eu só estava tentando fugir. De novo! Eu gosto daqui. Gosto deste bando de caipiras estúpidos e adoráveis e também gosto de você."

 O demônio deu uma risada suave e abraçou Dice com força, acariciando gentilmente seus quadris que ainda estavam doloridos.

"Ei, lembra-se quando eu lhe pedi um beijo dias atrás e disse que lhe daria a minha alma em troca?"

"Sim." Dice ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Você tem uma alma, para começo de conversa?"

"Claro que eu tenho." o demônio pareceu surpreso com a pergunta. "Todos têm uma alma."

"Oh. E você realmente a daria à mim em troca de um beijo?"

"Ela já é sua! O verdadeiro mestre aqui é você... meu Rei Dice!"

O músico não parecia muito convencido de toda aquela servitude, mas não importava. Ele lambeu os lábios quando uma ideia deliciosamente pervertida passou em sua mente.

"Neste caso..." disse, ajoelhando-se na cama. "... eu ordeno que você use esta sua boca demoníaca mais uma vez esta noite!"

"Ah, com todo o gosto, meu rei!" o demônio respondeu, salivando e baixando a cabeça.

 

**EPÍLOGO**

 

Elder Kettle arregalou os olhos assustado quando viu seus dois netos entrando dentro de casa aos prantos.

"É culpa nossa...!" Mugman soluçou, esfregando os olhos vermelhos.

"Não. É culpa _minha_!" exclamou Cuphead, balançando a cabeça desconsolado. "Oh, foi tudo culpa minha! Se eu não tivesse feito aquela aposta idiota...!"

"Garotos!" o ancião se aproximou dos netos. "O que aconteceu? Por que vocês estão chorando?"

"Prince Dice perdeu a alma por nossa culpa!" Mugman correu para os braços do avô e continuou a chorar.

"Por _minha_ culpa!" Cuphead sentou no chão e começou a bater na própria cabeça. "Idiota! Idiota! Idiota! Eu devia pular da ponte e rachar esta minha cabeça de xícara inútil!"

"Um momento, meninos!" o velho pegou os dois meninos pela mão. "Acalmem-se, em primeiro lugar. E por favor, contem-me o que aconteceu!"

Entre mais choros e soluços, os dois irmãos contaram tudo o que se passou no cassino.

"Ele fez isto mesmo? Trocou a alma dele para salvar a de vocês?" Kettle removeu a pequena tampa da cabeça e a baixou em sinal de respeito. "Prince Dice é mesmo um herói."

"Si-sim... e agora... agora ele é um escravo do Diabo por minha culpa!" Cuphead voltou a chorar.

"Isto não é justo!" exclamou Mugman. "Um homem bom e talentoso como o Dice nas mãos do Diabo! Por favor, vovô! Será que não tem nada que a gente possa fazer? Não existe uma maneira de salvarmos o príncipe?"

O ancião lançou um olhar triste para os dois menino se depois olhou de soslaio para um baú velho onde ele mantinha guardado algumas relíquias antigas. Entre elas duas doses de uma estranha poção mágica que dava poderes à quem as bebesse.

"Hmmm." Kettle acariciou os bigodes metálicos. "Talvez exista uma maneira."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muito obrigado a todos que acompanharam a fic até aqui! Ela ficou mais "filosófica" do que eu pretendia, mas estou satisfeita em poder chegar ao final.
> 
> Valeu!


End file.
